How To Build Sand Castles
by wabbit sox
Summary: When Ed and Al hear that the Uranium bomb they seek is in US, they assume false identities as part of Germany’s aristocracy and board a ship headed to America. But Ed didn’t expect to find a familiar face and a murder mystery. Au, slash, postshamballa.


Summary: When Ed and Al hear that the Uranium bomb they seek has made its way to the US, they assume false identities as part of Germany's aristocracy and board a ship headed to America. But Ed didn't expect to find a familiar face and a baffling murder mystery that all lead back to one place: Lab 5. AU, set after Shamballa.

Warnings: Blood, creepiness, slash, and disturbingly sexy anime characters.

A/N: Since I'm writing it updates will probably be sporadic, but hopefully I'll finish/update this one. I think my track record for finishing fics has gotten slightly better?

"And so, you see, your father had come into a large sum of money and desired that, upon his death, it be transferred to you two." Their layer said. He was a small man with glasses and a graying mustache.

Ed and Al exchanged a weary, suspicious glanced, before Ed looked back at Mr. Wynwood. "How much did he leave us?"

"Ten million US dollars."

Al choked on the water he was drinking and Ed's eyes widened violently. "Hohenheim left as all that? Are we talking about the same guy?" Ed asked, voice warm with irritation, he'd always been suspicious of his father—despite the sacrifices the man had made for his suns. Old habits die hard.

"Yes, it says so in his will," Wynwood handed a piece of paper to Edward, who scanned it thoroughly. "He must've cared very much about you both."

Ed grumbled and Al elbowed him in the side. "So we get all this, no strings attached."

"Of course, it's legally yours—all you have to decide is what to do with it."

The elder blonde tipped back in his chair and lost himself in thought. It'd been five months since they'd prevented the destruction of Amestris, since then they'd wondered around Germany looking for the Uranium Bomb that had mysteriously passed through the gate. In the past month they'd heard rumors that America was developing atomic technology, that they were building bombs that could wipe out whole cities.

The brothers had flirted with the possibility of going to America, but they'd decided that they had neither the money nor the means.

Now all of the sudden they had money, more then enough money to pay for false identities and a luxurious trip across the Atlantic Ocean; and more importantly, enough money to get more then rumors—to get solid facts.

"Ed, no," Al said quickly, he knew exactly what was on his brothers mind. "We'd be completely lost! We'd have no idea what to do or where to go once we get there!"

"Did our father leave us anything else?" Edward asked, his brother's voice jerked his mind back to reality.  
"Why yes, actually," Wynwood said, adjusting his spectacles, "He left you ten acres of land here in Germany and in addition an estate in New York."

"An estate?" Al gasped, "Like a mansion?"

"Yes, it's called Resembool manner?" The lawyer stumbled over the name, but managed to pronounce it.

Ed smiled weakly and Al managed to grin, "That's Hohenheim alright," Edward sighed. He turned to his younger brother with a wry grin, "So Al, still say no?"

The younger and often more sensible brother sighed, "I suppose we could…but those ships can take weeks, I don't want to spend weeks in the bowls of a ship."

Their lawyer clearly had no idea what they were talking about, but nevertheless added, "Well with this kind of money, you could pay for luxury cabins to where ever it is you're going-"

"Rich people know more, right?" Ed interrupted. No matter how much he matured, he always maintained a streak of audacity and blunt perception that was typically Ed.

"Ah," Wynwood adjusted his glasses, "Well, yes, the more elite classes tend to be more educated on certain matters."

"Good," Ed said with a grin, "Then fancy cabins it is. I want us in with all those elite guys."

"And where is it you're going?" Wynwood asked.

"America, we need a Luxury cabin on the next ship to America."

They lawyer nodded, "Of course, I'll take care of it."

"Thank you, Mr. Wynwood." Al said politely, glancing over at his brother. Ed was tipped back in his chair, eyes closed, head in the clouds. Ed had been drifting off more and more lately and for the first time, his own brother was becoming a mystery to Al.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

A week later the brothers were boarding a huge steam powered ship called The Dante. Mr. Wynwood had in fact come through and got them tickets on the ship and identities as the mysterious Elric Brothers from the old, prestigious Elric family that in reality they had no genetic connection to.

They were walking up the walk way to the deck of the ship and while Al was chatting with an older woman who was absolutely fascinated to see members of the prestigious Elric family alive and well Ed saw a face—a painfully familiar face.

The hair was a little longer, thick, shaggy, and black as coal, falling into one eye and brushing the nape of a pale neck.

The face was a little younger, the wrinkles between his eyes had lessened.

The lips were a little pinker, just a little healthier.

But his eyes were still as black and shiny as onyx and so deep and dark that a man could loose his soul looking into them.

And he still carried himself with shoulders thrown back and head held high, walking with a cocky saunter.

And his lips still curled into that shit-eating smirk.

Roy Mustang, dressed in an expensive black suit, was standing at the bottom of the walk way looking up at him.

For a heartbeat their eyes met and simultaneously gold and black eyes widened.

"He's here," Ed whispered quietly, not really sure why his stomach was flipping over or why his mouth was curling into a grin. He was still looking for some hint of recognition in Mustang's eyes.

"Brother come on," Al said, grabbing his brother's arm, "We should make sure our bags get to our cabin."

But Ed resisted and started straight into Mustangs eyes for a second longer, and the he saw those eyes light up—that was it. The blonde grinned and let Al drag him away. "He's here too!" Ed said again, not really sure why he sounded so blasted happy.

"Who's here?"

"Mustang!"

Al glanced over Ed's shoulder and spotted their former Colonel. He smiled softly, the Flame Alchemist was staring at them like he'd never seen a pair of blondes before. Al had hoped that they would find Mustang in this world. He never really told Ed how sad the Colonel looked when Ed left him for a second time.

A/N: To continue or not, that is the question.

And also, does AT&T own Cingular, or visa versa? And if so is it AT&T or are they cingular again? I'm so confused.


End file.
